Diferencias
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Puede que sea algo estúpido, pero por mucho que la gente hable, especule, sobre los parecidos entre los gemelos, entre los parecidos que existen entre ellos dos Fred Weasley nunca lo entenderá.


_**Otro de los regalos de Navidad, éste fue para Lixbeth en fanfiction punto net. Me pidió algo con los gemelos Weasley. Hay un pequeño problema. Un problema básico. Que no los distingo, pero lo intenté. Me parece que hay un error, porque yo estaba convencida de que era George el que salía con Angelina, y me dijeron que era Fred, así que, si es Fred, ignoradlo, a partir de ahora el George/Angelina es canon¿de acuerdo?**_

_**En fin...**_

_**Título: Diferencias**_

_**Autora: Rhea Carlysse**_

_**Personajes: Gemelos Weasley**_

_**Género: Phttt...**_

* * *

Puede que sea algo estúpido, pero por mucho que la gente hable, especule, sobre los parecidos entre los gemelos, entre los parecidos que existen entre ellos dos; Fred Weasley nunca lo entenderá.

Cada vez que mira a George no ve, como dicen los demás, un espejo. George es tan diferente de él como él lo es de Ron o Ginny. Pero la gente no ve eso. La gente ve bromas, ve frases que comienzan en la boca de uno y terminan en la de otro, ve dos matas de pelo carmesí cortadas a la misma altura y con el mismo estilo. La gente ve apariencia y ve risas y ve compenetración.

Y es así, hay risas y hay confianza, pero eso no es todo lo que hay.

Los dos son polos opuestos, aunque la gente no lo sepa. Y toman las cosas más en serio de lo que la gente imagina.

Quizá, lo que Fred nota, sean sólo pequeños detalles, pero las dunas se forman a partir de minúsculos granos de arena.

Para empezar, George siempre tiene una sonrisa en los labios. No es de mofa sino de invitación. George es de ese tipo de personas que nacen con el optimismo pegado al cuerpo. Sonríe y el optimismo pasa a los demás. Y da igual la situación en la que uno se encuentre, los labios de George siempre se curvarán en una sonrisa, porque simplemente, él es así.

Fred es diferente. La gente no suele advertirlo, pero se preocupa por la guerra. George también, claro, pero es diferente. Carece del optimismo de George y, si una sonrisa baila en sus labios a todas horas, es simplemente por el hecho de que pasa prácticamente todo el tiempo con su hermano.

También está el hecho de que la gente piensa que por el hecho de ser gemelos, comparten un vínculo especial. Eso no es cierto. Bueno, la parte de que existe un vínculo, no la niega. Existe como existe entre hermanos, y existe como existe entre grandes amigos. Pero no es nada especial, no es nada mágico, y desde luego, no es nada psíquico. La gente lee demasiados cómics y eso se nota en sus ridículas especulaciones.

Sus gustos son absolutamente diferentes. Mientras Fred es capaz de disfrutar de una tranquila tarde de verano con Frank y un chocolate caliente en la mano; George sería incapaz, es más, probablemente comenzaría a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación hasta alcanzar tal velocidad que la inercia haría que, una vez quieto, su cabeza continuara girando. Sí, existe una palabra para describir a George: explosivo. Su tarde ideal sería una cita con Angelina, un par (o más) de daiquiris y heavy metal a todo volumen.

Y cualquier persona hablaría entonces de su mutua afición por las bromas.

Entonces los labios de Fred se curvarían ligeramente en una traviesa sonrisa y preguntaría quién en su sano juicio podría resistirse a armar un poco de alboroto. Después de todo, la gente necesita algo de alegría en sus vidas.

De todas formas, incluso en eso son diferentes. Fred es... el cerebro de la operación, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Mientras que George es el que hace el trabajo sucio. Por llamarlo también de alguna forma. Aunque en los créditos siempre aparecen juntos, ventajas de pertenecer a la familia.

Aunque, quizá la diferencia más significativa que Fred es capaz de encontrar entre ellos, es el miedo. Está prácticamente seguro de que George está inmunizado, o algo así. Por muy mal que vayan las cosas, George es siempre el que está allí, aguantando todo.

La gente no lo nota, nunca lo nota, pero es su hermano el que aguanta por los dos. Y sabe que si él estuviera solo, hace años que habría salido corriendo y probablemente ahora mismo estaría escondido debajo de la piedra más grande de una playa perdida de Brasil.

Y a veces tiene miedo, porque no sabe lo que haría si le pasara algo a George. Su familia seguiría allí, por supuesto, pero... Tiene la sensación de que no podría soportarlo, y le aterra pensar en ello.

Fred tiene miedo. Tiene mucho miedo. Tiene miedo de perderlo todo. Tiene miedo de no estar a la altura cuando las circunstancias lo requieran. Tiene miedo de decepcionar a su familia. Tiene miedo de no poder seguir adelante.

Sí, Fred y George son muy diferentes, y Fred no puede evitar pensar que George es mucho mejor que él.

* * *

**_Bueno, y a partir de aquí, es cuando pulsáis el botoncito de dejar review y me dejáis todos vuestros comentarios... _**


End file.
